


The Unmasking

by The_Peanut_Gallery13



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom L (Death Note), Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, I am new to this website can you tell, I think it's really funny that you can put whatever you want in the tags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Matsuda is just kinda in the background but I love him, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Yagami Light, hey I hope everyone's hanging in there I know it's been a rough year, no beta we die like L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peanut_Gallery13/pseuds/The_Peanut_Gallery13
Summary: L has a theory that he might know the one way that he can force Light Yagami to shed his masks and reveal his true nature.However, this theory involves L putting himself into some rather compromising situations.
Relationships: L/Kira (Death Note), L/Yagami Light
Comments: 27
Kudos: 189





	1. I'm Not Gonna Lie

**Author's Note:**

> smut w plot... updates comin soon   
> comments appreciated! : )

It was one day after the confrontation with Higuichi, and L had never been more depressed. The rest of the team was rejoicing at their apparent progress, but L only felt a yawning pit of dread slowly expanding in his chest. 

“Are you okay, Ryuzaki?” Light asked him from the swivel chair to his left, and L allowed his eyes to slide over to him briefly. Light was wearing that one slightly puzzled but kindly concerned look that he sometimes brought out when he didn’t follow what was going through L’s head. Was it L’s imagination, or was there a glint of malicious humor behind those eyes that hadn’t been present for the past couple of months?

“Yes, quite alright. Why? Are  _ you _ okay, Light?”

Light cocked his head contemplatively. “Well, I guess I’m as alright as I can be, given the circumstances. Honestly, I think that it’s hard to respond to that question with a positive answer so long as we’re on this case,” he said with a sad smile.

L toyed with his lower lip with his thumb, biting down on it slightly in mild irritation. He didn’t miss the way Light’s eyes flickered briefly down towards the movement before returning just as quickly to his face without any change in expression.

L had to know. That’s all he wanted, he just wanted to know. 

The detective wasn’t beneath resorting to dirty tactics, especially now that he was beginning to become aware of the uncomfortable feeling that his own life felt like it was more immediately at stake than it had ever been before. His next planned move wasn’t exactly an elegant one, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it might be exactly what he needed to confirm his suspicions once and for all.

Even if no one else would ever believe him, L had to know whether or not he was right about Light being Kira.

He made his move that night when they were getting ready for bed. Neither of them slept much, so it was nearly 1 AM by the time they headed up to their shared room, which was early for them. Per usual, they brushed their teeth together in silence, and Light changed into sleepwear in silence, while L sat with his knees to his chest on the small couch that occupied the center of their room. The chain that stretched between them was just barely long enough that Light could stand in the closet while L remained on the couch. L almost broached the subject then and there, but no. He had to be able to see Light’s face when he asked.

“Have you seen my watch, Ryuzaki?” Light called from the closet before he exited in pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt.

L held up Light’s watch with two fingers.

There was a split second where Light’s eyes seemed to flash, but it might’ve just been the reflection of the light as he moved towards L with his hand outstretched. “Ryuzaki,” he said with a frown as he took it. 

“I was merely checking the time,” L replied in his bored drawl. “You see, I was worried that it had gotten too late, and I actually have something I’d like to speak with you about, Light.”

“Of course,” Light said easily, setting his watch on the dresser at the front of the room and leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed casually. “What is it?”

Despite himself, L felt a dull thrill of nerves. Good. He could use that. Light would know from the start that this was another test, another game, but if L could put genuine feeling behind the act, Light would likely be more willing to play along.

L shifted himself into a slightly more compressed ball, resting one hand on his knees and bringing the other up to his lips as he locked eyes with Light. “The truth is that I don’t trust you as a person,” he began, and Light performed his usual display of hurt and disappointment. “But it is also true that I’ve never found anyone else who understands me as well as you do, whose intellect matches my own. Whose intellect, and whose ego,” L added thoughtfully. “We go well together.”

“Where is this going, Ryuzaki?” Light asked, his expression now slightly guarded.

L intentionally let his thumb slide across his bottom lip before he spoke. “There’s something that I’ve been wanting to try for quite a while, but I’ve never been particularly interested or motivated enough to pursue it before I met you. I may not trust you with my life, but I would trust you with my body. I want you to show me what sex is like.”

The silence that followed, L knew, was deceptive. The surprised, but not  _ too _ surprised expression on Light’s otherwise carefully blank face, L knew, was deceptive. And therein lay the problem. L wasn’t sure that he’d ever seen a version of Light without his masks on.

“I’m not going to lie, that’s not what I was expecting,” Light finally said with a little laugh, uncrossing his arms so that he could run one hand through his hair. His golden brown eyes were intent on L’s, and weren’t nearly as relaxed as the rest of his demeanor suggested. “This isn’t some kind of test again, is it?”

“Oh, Light,” L said with an exaggerated sigh, shifting so that he was leaning his chin on one hand. “Everything that I have you do is a test.”

Light rolled his eyes, and ran the same hand through his hair again. L wondered if it was a movement that he’d practiced, that he played on a timed loop to appear more relaxed, more alluring, more human. L liked the idea that maybe he’d messed with the rhythm of that times loop, that maybe internally, Light was stuttering, malfunctioning.

“This is obviously only relevant if you yourself are interested as well, of course,” L continued flatly, tilting his head slightly to the side. “But, I’m fairly certain that you are.”

Here it was. The moment of decision. Light’s face was so perfectly neutral; L could only begin to guess at the storm of calculations and cost benefits analyses and deductions that were taking place behind those burning eyes.

Finally, Light crossed his arms again, slowly this time. His eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly. “I won’t lie and say that the thought has never crossed my mind,” he admitted, imbuing his tone of voice with that perfect blend of bashfulness and playful curiosity. 

L thought it was rather funny how often Light began his sentences with various iterations of ‘I wouldn’t lie.’ 

“What exactly are you looking for? And hey, you do know that I have a girlfriend, right?” Light added, somehow having the gall to look mildly offended.

“You’re not dating Misa,” L said. “She’s dating you. You just tolerate her presence. You don’t have to pretend around me, Light. And I’m looking for anything you’re interested in giving me.”

A beat of silence.

“I’m honored that you’re interested in me, and that you trust me enough with something like this,” Light began. “I’m willing to give it a shot, but let’s start slow, especially if you’ve never done anything like this before. Okay?” he said, uncrossing his arms with a smile and walking towards L, who shifted instinctively to the side as Light sat down on the couch next to him. “Have you ever... kissed anyone before?” Light asked, much closer now. He was half turned toward L, who was still facing directly forwards, suddenly unable to make eye contact with Light.

“No,” L said.

“Okay. Can we start there?” Light said gently, and for a second, L was almost convinced that it wasn’t an act, that Light was gentle, Light was caring.

“Yes,” L said.

“...Can you turn towards me, then?” Light asked, and L stuttered into motion, turning towards Light and shifting anxiously for a moment before climbing into his lap with his legs wrapped around Light’s torso.

“Oh, uh, okay,” Light said in surprise, adjusting himself until they were both comfortable. “This works too,” he said. 

Another beat of silence. Dark eyes locked with light ones.

“Can I kiss you now?” Light asked.

“Yes,” L said. 

Light brought one hand slowly up to L’s chin, maintaing eye contact the whole way through as he leaned forwards and guided their lips together in a soft, brief kiss. L felt a shudder pass through his body at the feeling of Light’s lips meeting his own, and he felt the instinct to let his eyes slip shut, but he resisted it. He had to watch Light’s reactions, or else this entire thing was for nothing.

But Light was nothing but the perfect gentleman. He pulled away to check on L, to make sure that he was comfortable, before letting their lips slide together again. “Still okay?” he murmured against L’s mouth, and L only nodded slightly. Light brought his other hand up to the small of L’s back, resting it there gently as he pushed them closer together.

This was nice. But L didn’t want nice. L wanted to see a crack in Light’s mask.

Leaning into the kiss, L tried to mimic Light’s skilled movements, to move his lips more dynamically and insistently against Lights. He shifted his body even closer to Lights, fisting his hands in his shirt, and Light seemed to pause, caught off guard.

L let his tongue slide experimentally over Light’s lips, and suddenly, the hand on L’s back was in his hair, crushing them even closer as Light kissed him back with an intensity that had been absent a moment earlier. L tried to match his energy, to turn it into another battle like the little ones that they waged against one another all day every day, and all of a sudden he was pressed up against the back of the couch. 

He was still in Light’s lap as the larger man leaned over him, his grip on L’s chin and hair tightening as his tongue snaked into L’s mouth with violent, dominating insistency. L let out a small muffled yelp as Light pressed into him, and a thrill ran up his spine as he realized that something hard was pressing against his crotch as Light bore into him.

There. There it was. The tiniest sliver of a crack in the mask.

Light pulled back suddenly, his grip relaxing and his thumb smoothing over L’s cheek as L gasped and tried to catch his breath. Light panted slightly above him, and the low flames in his eyes seemed to flicker out all at once.

“Damn,” he said with a smile. “I’m so sorry, I think I got a little carried away,” he laughed, and quickly sat back so that L could push himself back into an upwards position. Light smoothed his hand through L’s hair in a calming gesture, and L’s wide eyes slowly narrowed back into their usual hooded half moons.

“Well,” L said, and then wasn’t sure what else to say. 

Light laughed quietly again, as if it would smooth over the tension that still sparked electrically in the room. He carefully pushed L off of him as he rose to his feet, then extended one hand towards L. “I think that’s plenty of that for one night,” he said with a smile. “Maybe we can revisist this some other time. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

_ Yes, you do _ , L thought, and he took Light’s hand.


	2. What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light begin round two of L's newest game, but Light is on guard, and L is beginning to get into it a little too much. L can't afford to become distracted. Light can't afford to let his true nature show. Homoerotic mind games ensue.
> 
> This chapter contains minor smut.

The ticking of the clock was like a slamming of a mallet against L’s head in the otherwise deafening silence of the room where they all were convened.

He couldn’t focus. His head just wasn’t in it today. Kira had slipped through every trap that L had set thus far; he was already setting up his next move, but that terrible morbid dread was still hanging over him. Something was telling him that this next test would be just another dead end.

A light shudder passed over L’s body, and he felt Light’s eyes slide sideways towards him as Soichiro started speaking in the background.

Yes, L was sure that his next move would be countered once again by Kira. Already, he felt depressed just thinking about it. He was tired of combating an enemy that didn’t play by the normal rules.

All he wanted was to get back to the current game that he was playing with Light. 

After the events of the previous night, L was almost positive that he had been right, that he had seen a crack in that perfect mask. All he had to do now was wedge his fingers into that chink in Light’s armor, and break it open.

Light checked his watch. “You know, I think it’s about time that we broke for lunch. I skipped breakfast this morning, and I’m honestly feeling a little light-headed.”

Matsuda laughed. “ _ Light- _ headed?” 

Aizawa and Mogi groaned. L closed his eyes slowly as Light put his head in his hands.

“Break for lunch,” L said firmly. He began to rise from his chair to head to the makeshift kitchen on the main floor, but Light was already up before his feet even touched the ground, yanking slightly on the chain that connected them.

“Do you mind if we take a minute to relax and eat on our floor, Ryuzaki?” he said, locking eyes with L.

Hm. If the physical tension in the handcuff chain was any indication of the decidedly less literal tension that was crackling quietly in the air between them, then L was beginning to think that Light wanted to eat  _ him _ up.

“Of course, Light. But let’s be quick about it. I doubt  _ Kira _ breaks for lunch.”

L wondered if he’d imagined the twitch at the corner of Light’s eye.

Soichiro and Aizawa exchanged a mildly puzzled glance, but only waved as the two detectives headed towards the elevator and stepped inside.

The doors closed behind them.

“You lied about the perfectly sizable breakfast that you had this morning,” L said, still facing the elevator door as they began to slowly rise. “And yet you still want more. Your appetite must be insatiable, Light.”

A tense silence, filled with calculations, L was sure. He could practically hear Light wondering,  _ Is he speaking figuratively? Will he suspect I’m Kira if I answer to that metaphor affirmatively? Is it less suspicious if I ask him point blank what he’s insinuating?  _

L saw Light’s resolution in the sudden decisive curling of his lips into a playful smile as he pivoted to stand in front of L, trapping him between his own body and the back wall of the elevator. 

“I’m afraid it’s true,” he said, grinning good-naturedly to assure L that yes, he had read into L’s remark, but he was responding to it as the flirtatious Light Yagami, and not the power hungry Kira. “I have an appetite that’s not easily satisfied.” He took another step closer to L until there was barely any space between them, and brought one hand slowly up to cradle L’s cheek.

_ There we go, _ L thought, his heart rate accelerating marginally. Now they were getting somewhere. All he had to do was escalate things back to where they’d been the previous night, and then escalate a little farther than that.

L initiated this time, leaning forwards to wipe that stupid saccharine smile from Light’s face as he pressed their lips together insistently. Light’s grip on L’s chin tightened slightly, and he brought his other hand around to rest on the small of L’s back, even as he pressed him more firmly up against the elevator wall. L hummed softly against Light’s mouth, and Light let his tongue slide out and over L’s lips in response.

Damn it. Even after just one day, L had somehow forgotten how good Light was at this. He seemed to know exactly how to hold L, exactly how to move his head, exactly how to coax L into opening his mouth just enough to let his tongue in. Everything else blurred out around L until he was only aware of the heat between them, the push and pull, the equivalent exchange of give and take and take again as Light kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him.

L gasped for breath when Light finally pulled away for a moment, staring down at L with those same sparks in his eyes. Was this it? Was this the moment the mask cracked?

But wait. A gentle thumb was stroking down L’s cheek. Now Light was hesitating. Why was he hesitating? Had L misjudged how close Light was to losing his control? And was it Light who was hesitating, or was it Kira?   
“Is this still okay?” Light asked softly, like the good boy he was, and L’s heart sunk. Despite the dark smolder in Light’s eyes, L recognized now that it seemed there was a nearly imperceptible strain of restraint imbued in Light’s actions that had been absent the previous day. If he truly was Kira, then he was being very careful about playing his part today. 

Ah. Clarity. Now, L understood Light’s initiation, his apparent hunger, his calculated chivalry. Kira was wary. While he clearly did realize that this was just another game, he did not know its nature, and that had made him cautious. This was all just his way of testing the waters, trying to scope out what L was really after.

This was going to be more difficult than L had originally thought.

“Ryuzaki?” Light prompted him patiently. “We can always stop, if you’re not comfortable.”

Translation: _ I am not the ravenous psychopath you believe me to be. I am a man of courtesy. And plus, I’m not even that invested in this little dalliance. _

“Still okay,” L mumbled in response to Light’s initial question. Head still fuzzy, he tried to quickly decide his next move, his next push that would send Light stumbling closer to the edge. But if he suggested anything himself, Light would read into it, and might begin to guess at L’s true motives. Damn it,  _ damn it— _

“Can I suggest something for us to try?” Light questioned, and despite his immediate relief, L still shuddered at the uncanny way that this man was able to respond conversationally to his private thoughts as if he’d voiced them aloud.

“You’re the one with the experience,” L said, halfheartedly trying to make a subtle appeal to Kira’s ego. Light only flashed that warm smile again, making L’s skin crawl. 

L felt his heart rate spike right back up again as Light’s hands were suddenly on his shoulders, flipping him around until his chest and not his back was against the wall of the elevator, Light’s body pressing into him. Before he knew what was happening, Light was leaning over his shoulder, lips pressing softly against his cheek, against his ear, against his neck. L’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Light’s hands drift under his shirt from behind, skating lightly over the sharp ridges of his hip bones, lower and lower until Light was slipping a hand into his pants.

L had to bite down on his lip to avoid making an incredibly undignified noise. “Light. W— what are you—?” He yelped quietly as Light’s hand pressed lightly into his dick, the cool metal of the handcuffs sliding pleasantly against his skin.

“You’re new to this, right? So I don’t want to do anything too crazy to you that you might be uncomfortable with. I just want to make you feel good,” Light murmured, and L cursed him in his head.

Here he was, immobilized and at Light’s mercy, but the worst part was that since Light was behind him and keeping him pressed up against the elevator wall in a most compromising position, he was completely incapable of seeing Light’s reaction. Light was trying to take L apart without getting worked up or invested himself, keeping his own face concealed from L as he monitored L’s reactions.

_ Damn it, _ he was good.

Again, L tried desperately to figure out what his game plan should be from there, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on anything besides Light’s gentle lips on his neck and Light’s slightly less gentle hand on his cock. Light palmed him rhythmically through his boxers for a couple minutes before slipping his hand into L’s underwear and wrapping one hand around his dick. Repressing another whimper, L bucked into Light’s grip, one of his own hands pressed against the wall while the other reached back to sink into the fabric of Light’s shirt.

“You like that, Ryuzaki?” Light said into his ear, pressing himself more firmly against L as he tightened his hold on his dick, stroking him slowly as his other hand maintained a firm, uncompromising grip on L’s hips, holding him in place. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

This was  _ not _ how L had thought this day was going to go. He panted quietly, hissing as Light’s tongue dragged up the crest of his ear. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back the embarrassing noises that threatened to spill from his lips, the horrifically genuine desire to just give into this newfound weakness and let Light  _ wreck _ him.

But wait. What was he doing? Why was he holding back?  _ He _ had nothing to hide. While he might use lies to coax Kira into his traps, he had never been dishonest about his intentions before, especially not with Light. Why should this be any different?

Aha. Maybe, just maybe, this was exactly what he needed to bring out Kira. 

So he let his own mask fall, and  _ moaned _ right next to Light’s ear. He stopped trying to hold back, stopped trying to pretend that he didn’t want this for far more sordid reasons than to simply test Light, and writhed against Light’s back, pushing his ass back into Light’s crotch.

For the briefest second, Light’s hand stilled in its ministrations, and L could almost feel the shock sparking off of him in waves, as if maybe even after everything they’d done, he was still surprised that L was actually into this after all. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Light hissed, continuing his stalled assault on L’s neck and cock with renewed vigor, and although L still couldn’t see Light’s expression, a thrill ran up his spine. He had never, never heard Light curse like that.

“Faster,” L whimpered, tilting his head to better expose his neck for Light. “Please. Light,” he gasped, and Light began jerking him off even harder, yanking L’s hips backwards to grind his erection against L's ass. 

Light was losing his cool. L grinned slightly before the small smile was wiped from his face by another rough squeeze to his aching cock. “Ah,” he mewled, hand tightening on Light’s shirt, and he heard Light’s breath catch in his throat.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured into L’s ear. “I’m gonna take good care of you. Do you wanna cum? Is that what you want?”

L tried to respond, but all that came out was another pathetic whine. Fuck, he was close.

Light  _ growled _ against his neck at the sound, and the vibrations sent a chill up the back of L’s neck. “What do you want,” Light said, voice husky. 

“I—”

_ “Tell me what you want, L _ ,” he hissed.

“All of you,” L cried, whimpering as he came over Light’s hand.

The moment L had finished emptying himself into Light’s hand, he slumped against the wall of the elevator, only supported by Light’s hands on his hips and Light’s chest pressed up against his back. The man behind him had frozen entirely, although L could still feel his breath heaving against L’s back.

And then he was spun around and slammed back into the elevator wall, face to face with those maroon eyes that shown almost red in the light as one of Light’s hands pressed up against the wall directly next to L’s head, his other hand reaching out to grip L’s chin roughly, tongue sliding over his canines like he was about to devour L, and fuck, yes, there it was, there was Kira, and—

_ Ding. _

The elevator jostled back into motion and began slowly sinking back down to the first floor. 

For a second, there was silence. 

Their heavy breathing stuttered, slowed. The lights winked back out of Kira’s eyes, leaving only… well, Light.

“This might be difficult to explain to the rest of the task force,” he laughed, removing his hands from their threatening positions and instead using them to gently pull L back into a proper upright position, stepping back from him once he’d done so. The chain of the handcuffs clinked quietly as his hand slid through his hair in that endearing, practiced motion, formally resealing the thin crack that had appeared in his mask.

L grabbed a pack of tissues from his pocket, and offered one to Light. They cleaned up as best they could.

“Sorry I got a little carried away there,” Light said. Hadn’t he said that last time, too? “Are you okay? Was that okay?”

“You can stop asking, you know,” L replied, his voice back to its default monotone drawl. “I’d tell you to stop if it wasn’t.”  _ Whether or not you’d listen, however, is another matter entirely. Deep down, I think that you don’t care one bit about what’s okay. _

“What should we say to the others?” Light asked.

“That we had an excellent meal, and have been properly appeased for the moment.”

“Of course,” Light said with a smile, turning away from his once more, and they rode the elevator down in silence, facing the doors until they arrived on the main floor and were greeted by a flustered looking Matsuda.

“O— oh, I was just about to go looking for you guys!”

“Your thoughts are so loud and unguarded that I read your mind from all the way upstairs and decided to kindly spare you the unnecessary trip,” L said flatly, and strolled past Matsuda and out of the elevator, dragging Light behind him.

He had been so close. But no matter. He knew how to win now.

_ Tell me what you want, L. _

Light didn’t call him L. Kira called him L. It was Kira who wanted to know what game L was playing.

_ All of you. _

L had answered the killer’s question with nothing but honesty. He was going to rip that mask from Light’s face until he could see every filthy facet of the maniac hiding behind that carefully crafted facade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming in the next week or two. Comments are always immensely appreciated, and thank you so much for continuing to read! :)


End file.
